From the viewpoint that exterior parts of an automobile including filler, garnish, front grille, bumper, and mold are required to have excellent outer appearance and weather resistance, a shaped article of a thermoplastic resin such as an acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylic resin (ASA resin), an acrylonitrile-ethylene-styrene resin (AES resin), or an acrylic resin is used therefor.
For use like those exterior parts of an automobile, excellent jet blackness may be required from the viewpoint of the design or decorative property. In response to such requirement, conventionally there have been many cases in which coating is carried out for a member of metal or resin. However, because the coating involves complex steps, has a high environmental load, and is highly expensive, there is a demand for a shaped article of a thermoplastic resin which has excellent jet blackness even without performing coating.
As a method for providing a shaped article of a thermoplastic resin with jet blackness, a method of blending carbon black is suggested in Patent Literature 1, for example. Furthermore, in Patent Literature 2, a method of blending an organic dye is suggested.